It was just a dream
by tigereyes320
Summary: What if instead of the credits as Veronica walks away in the rain after voting in 3x20, something else happens.
1. Prologue

Title: It was just a dream  
Author: Tigereyes320  
Pairing/Character: Logan/Veronica  
Word Count:  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: What if instead of the credits as Veronica walks away in the rain after voting in 3x20, something else happens  
Spoilers: Through 3x09 and what you thought you knew of the rest of Season three.  
Warnings: None.

88888888888888888888

Veronica left the voting booth and walked out of the building. As she began to walk in the rain she couldn't help but to ask herself if this time the ends justified the means?

8888888888888888

Suddenly Veronica reared up in bed and shouted "No!" As her eyes adjusted to the dark she realized she wasn't in her bedroom and she wasn't alone.

She also couldn't remember how she got there in the first place.

"Veronica? What's wrong?" a sleepy voice beside her asked.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: It was just a dream 2  
Author: Tigereyes320  
Pairing/Character: Logan/Veronica  
Word Count:  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: What if instead of the credits as Veronica walks away in the rain after voting in 3x20, something else happens   
Spoilers: Through 3x09 and what you thought you knew of the rest of Season three.  
Warnings: None.

888888888888888

"Veronica? What is it?" the voice asked more awake now.

"Logan? What am I doing here? I don't remeber coming here after I voted?"

Logan sat up in his bed and reached out a hand to gently caress her back. "Baby what are you talking about? We haven't voted yet in the special election. That's what we were going to be doing in a few hours. Did you have a nightmare is that why you don't know where you are?"

Veronica still wasn't able to wrap her mind around where she was at, and looking down she realized she and Logan must have had sex last night. "We had sex right?"

"Okay that's it." Logan said as he turned on the light.

Looking at Veronica's face that still seemed to pale for his liking. He got out of bed and pulled on his boxers, as he went out to the living room area he tossed Veronica one of his t-shirts. He walked over to the minibar and got her out a bottle of cold water.

"Logan?" Dick came out of his room naked and half asleep. "Was that Ronnie?"

"Yeah, I think she had a bad dream. She's okay, go on back to bed."

Dick nodded sleepily and headed back to his own room and closed the door.

Logan walked back to his own room and shut the door. Veronica had slipped his t-shirt on and was looking at her phone in bewildered puzzlement.

He came over to the bed and sat beside her. Logan handed her the water. Veronica took it, broke the seal and drank deeply.

"You ready to tell me what's going on? Why are you so puzzled that you're here?"

"One question, when did we get back together this time?"

"How many times do you think we've broken up?"

"Two."

"Veronica are you thinking back to high school? We broke up this past December, right before you revealed Mercer and Moe to be the rapists. You came over a few days after that and after spendiong the whole night talking, we decided to give it another chance."

"But you slept with Madison Sinclair when you were in Aspen."

"Veronica you were with me the entire time I was in Aspen, we ran into Madison Sinclair, but you and I were together every night. I think I'd remember having a threesome."

"I was?"

"Yeah you asked me to spend Christmas with you and your Dad, and you agreed to go with me to Aspen for the week of New Years. Remember your plane fare was part of your Christmas present?"

"My Dad let me go?"

"Sweetie your Dad knows we have sex on a regular basis. He said since you were eighteen he couldn't keep you from going. Also since he got those pictures of you leaving the women's clinic, wed the talk. Ever since then you spend the weekends here with me, and during the week you stay at the apartment with your Dad."

Veronica took a long pull from the water bottle. "I think we ned to go over this again. Everything after we broke up in December in my head is completely different. I found out who killed the Dean right?"

"Yeah, you found out it was Tim. Fortunately it was in time to keep Landry from kidnapping the Dean's wife. That could have been ugly."

"We helped Max, and Bonnie. What about Heather?"

"What about her, she and I still spend Fridays playing MarioKart. She thought we were cool because we were so much in love." Logan said leaning agaist the headboard.

"Did she put a song on the radio for us?"

"Yeah. Leann Rimes' _Right kind of wrong_."

"And the coach?" Veronica asked as she snuggled into Logan's arms.

"We helped Josh. Allow me to tell you how fun it was to see my girlfriend behind bars, instead of me."

"While I was in jail you helped Mac and Parker on their scavenger hunt right?"

"Yeah don't you remeber I sent you all the pictures too. And we had a great time enjoying what was left of the condoms when you came over that night. That's when I gave you that." Logan said as he pointed to the delicate platinum bracelet on her wrist.

Veronica looked down at the bracelet that held two tiny gemstones in it. "Our birthstones?"

Logan nodded. "You still fuzzy about the rest?"

"Not really. So you've been helping me on my cases?"

"That was the deal when we got back together. You also instead of disparaging my class choice you and I looked them over together to find classes that would interest me but yet still satisfy my goal to graduate."

"Anything else I've forgotten?"

"Well you were thinking of helping me house shop, after we voted today. You hadn't decided for sure but you were thinking of maybe moving in with me next year. There is still no pressure. Even if you decide to stay with your Dad, I'm still spending July in D.C. with you."

"Logan!"

"I'm not spending twelve weeks without my girl. There a whole bunch of places you can drag me in D.C. Besides I should get used to D.C."

"Why?"

"Well you didn't think if you got into the F.B.I. I'd be staying here without you?"

"You'd go with me?"

"If it's important to you it's important to me. If you want to stay a private detective, I'm fine with that to. However, you have to hire me as your secretary, because the only man I want you taking advantage of during the lunch hour is me."

"I like this, Logan." Veronica said as she turned toward him to snuggle closer.

"You ready to go back to bed?"

"Yeah, I always sleep better with your arms around me. I'm going to the ladies, turn the lights out so we can go back to sleep."

"You got it."

Ten minutes later Veronica came back into the room, Logan had turned out the lights and fixed the bed. She climbed in and snuggled next to him.

"Good night baby."

"Good night Logan." Veronica whispered. 'Please don't let this part be a dream. Please.' she thought as sleep claimed her once again.


End file.
